Casa de Wilde
Casa de Wilde is an alternate canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is in Nick's POV and details Nick and Judy spending a romantic first weekend in their new apartment. In case the reader doesn't know Spanish, the title means "House of Wilde". Story It's a wonderful Summer Saturday night. Judy and I got married, had our honeymoon, and moved into our new aparment all this week. Our apartment is big and it was work getting everything in place, but it was worth it. Now, Judy and I spend the evening relaxing on our living room couch. The overhead lights are out, only the living room lamps are on. Our ceiling fan was on too as I smiled at Judy, my gorgeous bunny. "I love you, cottontail," I told her. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me deeply. I got that romantic "spark" in my eyes that had led Judy to come up with the nickname she had for me back when we were dating. "I love you too, sparky," she replied, I return the kiss. Now that we are married, we have opted to relax in a natural state, with nothing on us at all but our fur, which adds to our romantic thrill. We have developed a taste for this sort of thing since our honeymoon. Our TV is on to one of our favorite shows, Impractical Mammals, a hidden camera comedy show where four predator guys, a lion, a serval, a wolf, and a jackal, who had been best friends since high school, competed in comedic challenges in order to embarrass each other. Whoever had the most thumbs down for failing or refusing the challenges in the show by the end would be publicly humiliated in some way. However, our focus is mainly on each other. I look into those shining purple eyes, filled with love for this fox. "What are you thinking right now?" I asked. I could see her sweet smile. For a moment, I remember first meeting her in that alley, how much struggle she faced at the ZPD just for being a rabbit. I also remember when Chief Bogo offered her the chance to come back after Bellwether's arrest. I can see the smile I had on my face when she turned it down. I know that she wasn't really leaving because of how they treated her, but it still felt good when she left them. "Ha! That's what you get!" I had thought to myself. Judy held me close. I could tell what she had on her mind. We had come so far since that day in the alley. Everything we had gone through together, the near-death experiences, having to go before Mr. Big, facing a wicked sheep. It had made us what we were right now. "Nick, I love being one half of the first predator/prey couple in Zootopia," she said to me Never had words sounded so sweet to hear. She had explained to me that, unlike me, who has had one romance before this one, she had never been romantically involved with anyone before me. Sure, many rabbit bucks had gone after her, and why shouldn't they have, she was gorgeous. However, they all failed to catch her eyes. I was the one who had done so. I felt a noble pride in my heart. "And I am proud to be the other half," I replied. Judy moved in again and we began to kiss again. It reminds me of a t-shirt that I got at a t-shirt kiosk at the Zootopia Galleria mall on one of our final dates before I proposed to her. It read "Life is Better with Rabbits". For me, that was so true. Life had been good for me before I met her, but now it was great. I felt the softness of Judy's fur as I held her close and stroked it. "Nick, you're the best," she managed to get out as we kissed. After a long while, we finally came up for air and cuddled up, Judy right up next to me. I wrap my arms and tail around her so that she might feel even more safe. She leaned her head on my chest, feeling my fur as she so loved to do. The show wrapped up after a bit, going to reruns of older episodes of IM before the 11:00 PM re-airing of the new episode. Judy and I had no need to watch that, as we had recorded the show on our DVR to watch again later. It was late. "It's bedtime, cottontail. Shall I take you to bed? Perhaps I could carry you there in my arms," I suggested. Judy knew that I loved to do things like that. I guess it was due to all the fun medieval fantasy storybooks I read as a kit and pre-teen before I moved to being a full-time Star Wars fan as a teenager in which there were pictures of the mighty warrior prince carrying his princess love in the way that I was about to carry Judy. Judy smiled at the suggestion. "Go ahead, my magnifcent, sexy hunk of a fox," she said as she batted her eyes. I loved it when she called me things like that. I wasted no time. I set her on the sofa, turned off the TV, stood up and picked her up, her head and shoulders resting on one arm, her legs hanging from the knees over the other. I then held her close to my chest and then then took her over to our bedroom, where I laid her on her side of our bed and covered her with our blanket. I then went to turn off our lamps, rushing back. I joined her in our bed, covering myself with the rest of the blanket and holding her close to me in my arms. She had waited a moment so she could say good night to me. She kissed me and I kissed her back. "Good night, sparky," she said. I smiled and hugged her tightly, but not tightly enough that she couldn't breathe. She wrapped those beautiful doe arms around me. I felt warm and happy. "Good night, cottontail," I replied. Following that final display of romantic affection, we fell asleep in each other's arms. I was going to love being married to the most beautiful rabbit doe in all of the kingdom. Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity Category:Oneshots Category:Stories Category:Fanfics Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:PrinceBalto's stories Category:Stories in the main Zootopia continuities Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick's POV Category:Stories where Nick and Judy are married